


Free Time

by paperballthoughts



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperballthoughts/pseuds/paperballthoughts
Summary: Upon returning to Mystic Falls, Hope instantly regrets her decision.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Free Time

You’re running as fast as you can. The rapid beat thumping in your ears and the burning sensation in your feet is what motivates you. You don’t exactly know what you’re running from but you continue to anyways.

You haven’t been here since...not since...a really long time. 

You turn left, right, right, then left again checking every corridor. 

She’s not here.

You rest against the wall trying to maintain how fast your heart is beating. Not because you’re tired but because you’re scared to face her. Too many dreams and nightmares of the girl you had once loved—still love.

Stop. 

You need to find her.

You make sure no one is around before you decide to continue—not running, but walking at an acceptable pace. You decide to go to the place that you two have always gone to—the dock out by the lake. 

You remember taking her out on plenty of dates and sharing a few intimate times there. You tell yourself that she’ll be waiting for you. That everything hasn’t changed and you both will pick up on where you left off. 

As soon as you step outside and feel the cool air, it’s then, when you feel it in your chest.

Something isn’t right.

You suspect something has changed and it isn’t something you’ll like. You don’t dwell on the feeling and instead, think about how you could’ve sworn that it was warm when you were on your way to the school. 

You brush it off and decide it must be a change of weather or something.

Walking down the familiar path, you notice nothing has really changed since your departure. Everything seems to be in the same place it was before. That calms you down, it feels, like _home_.

However, it’s not enough to slow down how fast and loud your heart is beating in your ears. As soon as you reach your destination, something makes you stop.

Your suspicions are answered when not only do you see your target, but another person having the same idea in mind. They’re looking at each other so intensely, something that happens when two people are about to share a kiss. Something kind of like how you and—

—no fucking way.

Then, they kiss, not that quick peck on a cheek that friends usually do kiss, but like a full blown lip to lip kiss.

She’s facing you but the other person accompanied with her is turned away from you.

There’s something familiar about that hair...

Before you could even pin point where you might’ve seen the person before, they both realized that they’re not alone. They turn to look and are now concentrated on you.

In that moment, you could feel your heart fall to your feet.

You don’t pay attention to the surprised look on her face, but instead to the other person beside her.

Penelope Park.

When the hell did she get back and why was she back?

The urge to find Josie and do what the two had just been doing not even 30 seconds ago is now faintly deep in your mind.

All you can think about is how you want to wipe that smirk off of Penelope’s face and kill her. A minute passes and that’s when you realized, 

Josie has moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> intro inspired by wendy ,, don’t think i’ll make it into a story though cuz i’m a terrible writer.


End file.
